


Stick Figure Destiel

by Jibberjabberwocky



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drawing, Fanart, Gen, Jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-14 15:51:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4570350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jibberjabberwocky/pseuds/Jibberjabberwocky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Destiel stick figures! Literally, don't view this expecting more. It's a bit of a joke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stick Figure Destiel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wakingonprospit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wakingonprospit/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Both Have Fallen from Grace](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2178789) by [Wakingonprospit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wakingonprospit/pseuds/Wakingonprospit). 



> This is a bit of a joke for wakingonprospit. When she asked for art, I told her I only do badly draw stick figures. I received the reply "Hey I am110% okay with stick figures. :3"
> 
> So, here goes, my first post to the archive. Yes, I am aware it is not quality art. No, I don't care. Hope it at least gets a laugh. Here you go.

 

 

Not sure if this actually worked. There should be a badly sketched figure up top.


End file.
